


Stress relief

by myownanchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom Scott McCall, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownanchor/pseuds/myownanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" was what Stiles actually said, but, before he could articulate, Scott stood up and waked towards him with a fierceness in his look that he had never seen before. He stood inches away from Stiles' face and shut the door behind the boy with one hand, while grabbing his hair with the other. He held tightly, making sure it didn't hurt, and gave Stiles a wet and passionate kiss that went on for maybe one or ten minutes. When he was done, he brushed his cheek against his friend's and, while lightly biting his earlobe, whispered three words with an unprecedented determination:</p><p>"Make. Me. Hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

"You know what I was thinking?"

Stiles turned around and stared at Scott, his big spoon, with a mischievous look on his face.

"You should fuck me hard."

"Wait, what?", answered Scott, groggy from the sleep he was about fall into. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been doing it for a while now and you're always such a gentle nice boy because you are a gentle nice boy. I really want to se you tap into the Dark Side a little bit, you know?"

"But then I would have to be mean to you, right? I'm not sure if I'm able to do that..."

"Dear God Scott, sometimes your heart is so big it's frustrating, you know?"

"I'll think about it, ok? Let's go to bed now, we have school tomorrow.", said Scott, finishing the sentence with a kiss on Stiles' forehead.

"Fine.", he grumpily answered, turning around once again to fit in the curve of his best friend's body.

"Oh, Stiles? I understood that reference."

\---

The sun had already set when Stiles finished running errands for his father. It was a very hot spring day and Roscoe Blue almost gave up on him, overheating right when he was leaving the parking lot of the grocery store. A few minutes walking on foot, an unsatisfied mechanic and some spoiled food later, he was finally home, sweaty and stressed.

After a well-deserved shower, he went to his bedroom and stared at his computer screen for 5 minutes before realizing he wouldn't survive the boredom of staying there by himself. Putting on some better clothes, he texted Scott "bored, stressed, want to let off steam, going to your place" and left home by foot, walking just some steps before getting a "sure i'm home" for an answer.

He walked for a few more minutes before getting to the McCall's place. As usual, used his copy of the keys to unlock the front door instead of knocking and went straight upstairs. Still stressed from the eventful afternoon, he didn't notice how quiet everything was. He only realized something was strange when he opened the door and met a pitch dark room, except for the pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from a corner.

"Hey dude, is everything ok?" was what Stiles want to say, but he didn't even have time to finish his sentence, as he turned on the lights in the middle of it and found Scott sitting on a chair, and completely naked.

"What?" was what Stiles actually said, but, before he could articulate, Scott stood up and waked towards him with a fierceness in his look that he had never seen before. He stood inches away from Stiles' face and shut the door behind the boy with one hand, while grabbing his hair with the other. He held tightly, making sure it didn't hurt, and gave Stiles a wet and passionate kiss that went on for maybe one or ten minutes. When he was done, he brushed his cheek against his friend's and, while lightly biting his earlobe, whispered three words with an unprecedented determination:

"Make. Me. Hard."

Stiles was smart enough to figure out what was happening in less time than he took to get off his shirt. Scott stood in front of him, the same serious look locked in his red eyes, demanding something that he would be more than happy to give.

He began by kissing his neck, feeling the bump of his Adam's apple with his tongue. His hands rubbed every inch of Scott's muscular torso. He went down slowly, making sure to spend enough time pressing his mouth against his chest while running his fingers along the collarbones Stiles loved so much. His hands moved towards his arms, feeling every inch of muscle and tracing every single vein while his kisses descended even more, getting lost in his toned abs. By the time Stiles got on his knees, Scott was hard and glistening with precum.

"You know what to do", he said, with the same serious tone that made his friend shiver in excitement.

Stiles started with small kisses on the head of Scott's dick, slowly progressing down the shaft until he had his entire length inside his mouth. Scott was definitely big and that was definitely not the first time he did that, but he seemed to be even bigger than usual. Stiles worked his tongue around it, making sure to taste every bit of skin. Scott limited himself to a few quiet moans before holding both sides of Stiles' head and coming inside his mouth. He moved his friend's head away from his still hard cock and rubbed his fingers around his mouth, making sure not even a drop of cum was wasted, placing one finger at a time inside it until he got three of them dripping with come and Stiles' saliva.

"Stand up.", he demanded.

The boy obeyed and was promptly guided towards the bed. He leaned his body forward, laying his stomach against the mattress while keeping both feet on the ground. Scott then started kissing Stiles' back, supporting his weight with one hand while the other one, wet from their fluids, explored his friend's hole. The three fingers went in one right after the other without much trouble. He went in as deep as he could, hitting Stiles' spot and making him shudder from pleasure. Scott then stood up, but kept stimulating him for another minute while putting on a condom and lube with his free hand. Stiles was already ready, leaning on his forearms, but he didn't expect Scott to do it so fast. He did it in one hard thrust, fitting his whole length inside his friend and making him scream in lust. However, before he could make any sound, Scott quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet.", he said, leaning his face until it was right next to Stiles, growling lowly to show him his fangs. His crimson eyes were like flames, ready to consume everything around, and the feeling of the claws that lightly scrapped his cheek and the hot, pulsating pain of his dick inside him signaled Stiles that he was already scorching his soul.

Scott's thrusts were strong and rhythmic. Their bodies fitted perfectly. Scott's hairy thighs brushed against Stiles'. His arm wrapped around his friend's waist, bringing his back closer to his abdomen. They both loved physical contact and that moment was the climax of that sensation. The two sweaty bodies moved as one in brusque movements, the heat of their skins increasing as they came closer to orgasm. Stiles came first, drenching the bedsheets in his sweat and semen; Scott followed right after, exploding inside his best friend with the strongest thrust yet and the sound of a moan mixed with a howl.

Until both were soft again, they stayed in that same position, tired, but in ecstasy, drenched in their fluids and tasting their flavors. Stiles then finally turned around to meet Scott's brown eyes and nice and gentle smile.

"Are you ok? I kept track of your scent to make sure you weren't feeling pain or anything like that."

"Dude... this was... dude..."

"Go take a shower first. I'll go get you some chocolate milk downstairs.", said Scott, wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving the bedroom.

"Dude... I really need to get stressed more often."


End file.
